


Fisting with Friends

by ElasticElla



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Established Relationship, F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 16:45:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4884253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You excited for your presentation, <i>Head Girl</i>?” Jennifer teases over breakfast, delighting in Melissa's groan. </p>
<p>“One- you better not do anything, and two- really, the head jokes haven't gotten old?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fisting with Friends

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like there should be an apology here that there's no actual fisting in this fic x)

“You excited for your presentation, _Head Girl_?” Jennifer teases over breakfast, delighting in Melissa's groan. 

“One- you better not do anything, and two- really, the head jokes haven't gotten old?” 

Kali smirks, making a Hufflepuff first year drop their toast. “Never babe.” 

“Quit scaring the children,” Melissa says, spooning some raspberries onto her plate. And Kali, being the big bad Slytherin seventh year she is, sticks her tongue out. 

Melissa likes sitting at her table best for meals, and it isn't just because of her badger pride. The elves consistently gave them better food (Jennifer had even complained about it once after a few too many shots of firewhiskey), and there was less posturing involved. At Kali's table, the tall girl ended up spending half the meal conveying creative death threats to her housemates just with her eyes; Melissa is probably the most respected Hufflepuff since Helga, and she can't bring herself to mind that. Whereas at Ravenclaw, Jennifer always picked her words carefully, is never as carefree around her housemates. (Something that made Kali declare her to be at least half snake once in bed, fingertips thrumming against her thigh, 'wanna little more Slytherin in you?')

“At least Ken's handling the boys, doubtless they're a worse audience,” Jennifer says, patting her arm. 

“Oh god,” Melissa says, a new realization hitting her. “What if Noshiko asks something specific and I can never look Ken in the eye again?” 

“There, there,” Kali says in mock sympathy, “her boyfriend's a Ravenclaw, surely she wouldn't be too embarrassed to just ask him about obscure kinky things?” 

Melissa hides her face in her hands, “Why can't the professors give the sex ed lecture?” 

“It'll be fine,” Kali says more seriously. “Last year you weren't half bad.” 

Melissa's jaw drops, and she hisses quietly, “Last year we relocated into the library because I didn't know _any of the answers_.” 

Jennifer quickly turns a laugh into a cough. “Well, you have more experience under your belt now? And you read a ridiculous amount of books, I'm sure it'll go better.”

“And after we can thoroughly take your mind off it,” Kali promises. 

.

Melissa feels relatively confident when she finishes her spiel. None of the girls have fallen asleep, and better yet some of them even look like they've been paying attention. 

“So, for questions we can either write them on paper anonymously, or we can just go around-”

Kali's hand is in the air, and with a sense of impending doom, Melissa says, “Yes Kali?” 

“Is fisting safe?” 

A few of the younger fourth years giggle, but there's a very interested Hufflepuff sixth year with wide eyes, so Melissa tries not to think too hard _you_ _**know** it is_ and searches for a more objective answer. 

“Yes, anal and vaginal fisting is safe. You want to make sure you use a lot of lubricant and properly stretch out your partner- there shouldn't be any blood or pain, if there is, you're going too fast. So communication is key, as with anything really, but especially here.”

“What if you have long nails?” Kali asks, and Melissa studiously ignores the memory of Kali in black elbow length leather gloves. 

“Great question,” Melissa says, hoping she isn't blushing. “To make sure you don't tear anything, you can wear gloves or a modified bubble charm around your fingernails. If using latex gloves, you'll want cotton under and in front of your nails so you don't puncture the gloves, and for any porous gloves make sure you thoroughly spell them clean after use or when switching orifices.” 

Kali doesn't ask another follow up question, but six different people who had been to nervous before have their hands in the air, and Melissa supposes she won't take it out on her later. Jennifer's smirking from the back, and she's definitely not curious about whatever Kali whispered in her ear. 

Melissa picks the youngest asker, a third year whose question hopefully won't require a trip to the library. “Braeden.”

Braeden swallows, “Is it okay to have sex on your period?”

“As long as you're handy with scourgify-ing your sheets,” Melissa says, making the fourth years giggle again. “Orgasms can help with cramps a lot, and if your partner isn't down masturbation works. I strongly advise _against_ doing an internal containment charm to temporarily stop bloodflow, that's a quick way to end up in Mungo's. There's a muggle devise,” Melissa says conjuring the image of one, “this is a diaphragm that can be worn during vaginal sex. Madam Wentz has some in the Hospital Wing.” 

The majority of the question and answers goes well, almost everyone asking a question or two, and only one question that Melissa promised to look up and get back to their asker on. (Could condoms help prevent against any magical STIs- while they were known not to work against Bloodfire or Diseasemaker's Croup, could they work against say Color-Changing Crabs?) 

She calls on Noshiko last, hoping the dread doesn't show on her face. Melissa has a Heads meeting with Ken after dinner, and she _really_ doesn't want to know that much about what goes on in Ken's half of their shared dorm. (Thank god Ken wasn't into interhouse rivalry crap and never minded when she had Jennifer and Kali over.)

“Yes, Noshiko?” 

“What's the best way to tell your partner you want to become polyamorous without making them feel bad?” 

Melissa bites back a grin, hoping her relief isn't too obvious. “A good start is asking yourself why you want to add in another person or people to your relationship. If you can tell your partner that, and explain that it's not about replacing them or because they aren't enough, hopefully they won't feel bad.” Melissa pauses, remembering how Jennifer had talked to her. “And you can always just ask them how they feel about polyamory to get an idea where their head's at.” 

Noshiko looks satisfied, and Melissa smiles, glad it's basically over and she'll never have to do this again. “Any other questions?” 

Jennier's fist is in the air, and after a nod, she says, “What's magic sharing?” 

Melissa flushes dark, thankful it won't show, as all the purebloods and halfbloods snicker and whisper, and all the muggle-borns look up at her in askance. 

Jennifer is _so_ dead later.


End file.
